(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum bottle.
(2) Description of the Prior art
A vacuum bottle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 151237/80, for example, comprises a tubular body including an inner member defining a spout and receiving contents, and a metallic outer member sealingly associated with the inner member and cooperating therewith to define a vacuum space therebetween. The metallic outer member has a tubular portion, and a reduced diameter portion located adjacent to the spout and connected to the tubular portion to define a shoulder between the tubular portion and the reduced diameter portion. A closure is associated with the spout so as to allow the spout to be opened. A cup-like member is removably and threadedly engageable with a thread formed on the tubular portion of the metallic outer member.
However, the vacuum bottle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 151237/80 has such disadvantages that when the cup-like member is disengaged from the thread on the tubular portion of the outer member, the shoulder of the outer member is directly exposed and the exposed shoulder is liable to be damaged, and that since the outer member is formed of metal, it is difficult to form the thread on the tubular portion of the outer member.
Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 153260/78 discloses a cover formed of a synthetic resinous material which surrounds the reduced diameter portion of the outer member to protect the shoulder from shock. However, the prior art requires wholly separate and additional means for the attachment of a cup-like member and is complicated in structure.